twilightsagabookandmoviefandomcom-20200213-history
Robert Pattinson
Robert Pattinson was born on May 13, 1986, in London, England. He enjoys music and is an excellent musician, playing both the guitar and piano. When Robert was 15, he started acting in amateur plays with the Barnes Theatre Company. Afterward, he took screen role like Curse of the Ring (2004) (TV) (Kingdom of Twilight) as Giselher. In 2003, Robert took on the role of Cedric Diggory in Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (2005). He got his role a week later after meeting Mike Newell in late 2003. He has since been cast as Edward Cullen in the highly-anticipated film, Twilight (2008). His music will also be heard in the film. Additionally, Robert has completed upcoming roles as Salvador Dalí in Little Ashes (2008) and Art in How to Be (2008). Robert Pattinson; Is an excellent musician and plays both the guitar and piano. He began taking piano lessons at age three, and classical guitar at five. Attended Harrodian private school in London. He has two older sisters, Lizzie and Victoria. Remains close friends with Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (2005) co-stars, Stanislav Ianevski and Katie Leung. Was taught how to scuba dive for his role in Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (2005). Sports: Has said that darts and pool are more his sport, and that he made up that he liked snowboarding and soccer for his Harry Potter audition. Acting Inspiration: Jack Nicholson. Was ranked #23 on Moviefone's "The 25 Hottest Actors Under 25" (2008). Chosen by the Hollywood Film Festival Award Committee as the recipient of the 2008 New Hollywood Award. Awarded Best Actor 2008 at the Strasbourg Film festival for his performance as "Art" in the film How to Be (2008). One sister, Lizzy, 25, had a top ten hit with the band Aurora. The other, Victoria, 27, works in advertising. Most of his earnings from his first acting job - a supporting role in the television film Curse of the Ring (2004) (TV) - went on paying his own fees at The Harrodian School in Barnes. He beat 3,000 people to play Edward Cullen in the movie Twilight (2008). Named as Yahoo's Top Movie Heart Throb of 2008. Named as Rolling Stone Magazine's Hottest Actor of 2008. Named by "Entertainment Tonight" (1981) (ET) as their top hunk of 2008. Named as one of the LA Times Breakout Stars of 2008. Named as one of Forbes Breakout Stars of 2008. His small, but would-have-been-memorable part in Vanity Fair (2004), was cut out in the final production. Awarded Hello Magazine's Most Attractive Man Award of 2008. Invited an obsessive fan out for dinner when he was having a bad day. Father is a car salesman. Supports Arsenal Football Club. Splits his time residing between London, UK where his family is from and Los Angeles, CA. One of People Magazine's Sexiest Men Alive 2008. Moviefone's Number 1 Hottest Young Star Under 25 2009. Sarah Barry Williams wrote song "She wants to be Mrs Robert Pattinson". Named AOL Moviefone's Sexiest Male Star of 2009. Named GQ (UK) Best Dressed Man of 2009. "Extremely elegant and inspiring, the true essence of a contemporary man." Domenico Dolce and Stefano Gabbana, designers. Learned to drive in a ten hour crash course on the set of Twilight. Merited a place in Time magazine's - The 100 Most Influential People in the World ("Artists" category) - with a tribute provided by Chris Weitz. 10, 2010 A distant relative of Vlad the Impaler who Bram Stoker's Dracula was based on. This is an coincidence because Rob plays Edward Cullen a 100 plus year old Vampire in the Twilight Saga. His Salary: Category:Cast